


Acting Straight (and Other Miscellaneous Activities)

by PBBrotherLover



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Gay, Getting high, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PBBrotherLover/pseuds/PBBrotherLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall gains a little more than he bargained for when he goes out to a club with Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So because I have very quickly become smitten with One Direction (In particular the pairing Nourry) I decided to write a little something about them. And you know, instead of letting it rot inside my computer, I decided to share it with the internet (this has the potential to backfire horribly…oh well) read if you want, or don’t. It’s up to you. I enjoyed it at least.

                When Zayn had told him about this awesome club they should check out Niall had been really excited. It’d been a while since he’d let loose and even longer since he’d been in a club. Plus it’d been so long time since he gotten some action. His laptop was good for a lot of things but a night companion, it was not. And watching Zayn come home at all hours, most nights with _very_ , _very,_ vocal partners, was definitely not helping Niall’s dry spell.

                Suffice is to say he was eager to get out of their dorm. So when he suggested Niall tagging along, it was a quick decision. However, what the night turned out to be was defi-fucking-ly not what he was promised. In retrospect he should have known the name Sausage Street…well that should have been a red light right there. And the shirtless guys standing outside the club may have been a siren. And all the cat calls he heard on his way in may have been a flag as well. He just didn’t want to see the signs, least of all the neon penis light the hung outside the bar.

                That definitely bit him in the arse now, as he sat alone at The Backdoor, premiere gay bar just a couple miles off University.

                He knew Zayn was…adventurous, but he never knew he had a thing for fire hydrants. Better yet why did he think Niall wanted anything to do with sausages? He thought, or at least now he hoped, that he sent off a _strictly_ straight vibe. You know boobies and such. No, no to the pee, pee.

                “Fuck,” He curses to himself as he took another long swig of his ale. Flashing lights played across the dance floor creating a rainbow of bright neon green, blue and red. Dry-ice smoke filtered around the room, covering up the depravity that happened along the dance floor.

                He peers into the smoke, hoping desperately to catch a glimpse of Zayn so he could drag him out of here and have a long explanation about his sexuality. All he finds is a sea of muscles and fake smoke. He sighs to himself, even if he did find Zayn chances are he’d be snogging some dude, and that was definitely not something Niall wanted to see.

                He turns back to the cabinet of alcohol, hoping to drown out the stench of body spray, and manly musk that was presently invading his nostrils. He looked down to the bartender, trying to flag him down. But when the barkeep caught sight of Niall a seductive smirk tugged at his lips. With a nod of his head Niall realized the man was…interest. His cheeks burned and he immediately found concern in the label of his drink. He hoped his face didn’t flush too horridly, although that was always an issue for him. In an attempt to drown out the feeling of the barkeep’s eyes, and possibly his embarrassment for blushing at them, he takes another long chug of his beer.

                “Hey babe,” A warm voice breathes into his neck sending a chill right down his spine. His body takes an involuntary gulp as a warm body rubs into his back. Goosebumps erupt across his arms as he feels fingertips flutter along his shoulders.

                “Hey babe?” Niall chokes out, managing to choke on his beer out of pure shock. Was he actually getting hit on in a gay bar?

                “Mhm,” the voice purred into his neck, getting far too involved in Niall’s personal space. “Do you like the name? I have others if not.” Niall felt his cheeks set fire again.

“Other names?” Niall asks stupidly.

“Definitely: gorgeous, doll face, cutie. Although none of them are close to the name I want to hear you call me tonight.” He gulps as he feels the intruder nuzzle into his neck. Niall’s body shudders at the unexpected sensation.

“You alright babe?” The voice asks slowly behind his ear.

“Sorry, I’m ticklish.” Niall says softly, hunching his shoulder to hopefully hide his embarrassment at his treacherous body. The voice drops to his shoulder, letting out a chuckle. “What’s so funny?” Niall asks, feeling his face burn yet again.

                “You love, you’re precious.” The voice answers with a quick tap on Niall’s stomach. The motion makes Niall jump, resulting in yet another laugh from the stranger.

                “I’m sorry touchy feely dude, but who the hell are you?” Niall asks finally removing the guy’s arms from his body. He spins around to find the cheekiest he’d ever seen. The boy emanated confidence if anything. However it was not without some merit, with his long brown curly locks that look unbelievably healthy, sharp grass green eyes, and lean muscular frame. He was probably the prettiest boy he’d ever seen.

                “Sorry babe, name’s Harry.” The pretty boy says with a brilliant smile. “Don’t worry about forgetting that, you’ll be screaming it later tonight.” He then adds with devious smile.

                Niall’s jaw literally drops with the pure tenacity of this guy. He’s actually speechless. The best he can manage are random noises of disbelief.

                “Are you for real? Do you think I’m that easy?” Niall asks, looking down to see if he has desperate written anywhere on his shirt. Nope, looks like this guy is just extra thirsty.

                “No one called you easy. I just called you beautiful.” Harry answers with a devilish smirk.

                “Uh…thanks mate but you should know-” Niall starts but he’s interrupted by a quick finger to the lips. He stares cross-eyed at the damnable finger.

                “Listen, I know I might have come across strong but it’s only because when I laid eyes on you, I knew I wanted you. And I always get what I want mate.” Harry finishes with a raised eyebrow as if it were some kind of offer Niall was supposed to jump at now.

                “Listen **_babe_** ,” Niall starts, removing the finger from his lips, “I don’t know if you were just praised like a god as a child or something and that’s where you got this butt load of cockiness but listen,” Niall turns it back holding a finger to Harry’s lips, “I am not gay.”

                For a moment there’s nothing. Green eyes stare right at his head, looking perplexed. In a blink they’re gone and onto Niall’s finger. Hands like snakes slither onto his arm and he presses a kiss to Niall’s finger. Niall stands frozen as Harry moves the finger back from his lips and onto Niall’s.

                “You are a little tease aren’t you,” Harry purrs with a cheeky grin. Niall scoffs, finally taking his hand back. Obviously this dude was not listening to him, and definitely shooting blanks.

                “Have a good night. And my name’s Niall, not babe. Try next time on a gay dude, or maybe a curious guy...j-just goodbye.” Niall says with a pat on Harry’s shoulder. Niall turns away from the boy.

Before he can step however there’s a swift tap to his rear following by a naughty giggle. Niall’s face flushes beat red as he quickly moves toward the bathroom. On the way he hears a faint, “See you later babe.” Niall flinches as the call but powers through, choosing to ignore the obviously brain dead (or maybe just ignorant) boy behind him.

               

                Niall heads right to the bathroom, feeling dirty just thinking about how Harry looked at him. It was a strange combination of shame and some sort of arousal. _It’s just the dry spell_ , he tells himself quickly as he moves to the nearby sink and splashes water over his face.

                As the water clears from his eyes he spots himself in one of the only clean spots of the mirror. He’s not a terrible looking dude. Or at least, that’s what he likes to tell himself. He’s always liked his blonde hair and blue eyes, but he’s never really liked his body. His wasn’t bulky enough, or maybe he was just too lanky. But his face had always been alright. Or at least, that’s what he hoped other people thought as well.

 _It’s a dry spell Horan._ He repeats to himself letting out a sigh.

                “Fuck.” He curses to himself turning off the sink. For a moment there’s silence. And then suddenly a small noise catches his ear. His ears perk up in interest and follow the slight scratching sound coming from the direction of the stalls.

                “Hello?” he tries carefully, not quite sure what are the dangers that can come from being alone in the bathroom of a gay bar. Rape was probably one of them, right?

                Now that he focuses on the sound it seems to fill up the room. The sound of skidding and clanking heightens until an orchestra of moans finally emerges from a single stall.

                His jaw drops for the second time tonight as he realizes he has got a front row seat to a sausage slamming contest. The moaning gets louder, the putrid stench of public restroom and sex starts to invade his nostrils. He nearly trips sprinting for the door. But when he pulls the door it’s jammed. Niall’s heart drops as he tugs, even giving the door a good kick, but the stubborn door doesn’t budge.

                Suddenly a horrible feeling of being trapped encases him as the depraving sounds of sex start to fill the room. Moans, whines, and cries of pain and pleasure are his only company as he sits against the door. Plugging his ear helps to dampen the sound, but they seem to get louder to compensate.

                “Son of a bitch.” He curses to himself. It’s a pretty crummy situation to be in. The thought crosses his mind to announce his presence, maybe it’ll put a stop to the fuck fest going on in the stall. But shouts of “so close” and “almost” make him think that not even a rhino crashing into the bathroom could stop those two. Maybe three, there’s so many moans going on, and Niall has no clue what gay people are into. Well aside from willies and anuses, pretty sure they’re into that.

                The seconds seem to tick like hours as horny moans turn into desperate whines. To be honest it’s not so bad. There are worse things than listening to a couple of blokes getting it on in the stall…but only a few.

                He shudders when the sound of a toilet flushing and some final screams of pleasure signal the end of their little tirade. He sighs again, knocking his head against the door…and then the worst part happens. The part slowly creaks open with just the tap of his head.

                Niall squeezes his eyes, knowing that if he let up pressure he’d start tearing up out of frustration. But then another creak signals the opening of the bathroom stall. Two blokes walk out. One, a lean looking fellow, with surprisingly well groomed chocolate colored hair considered he just had sex. And the other one was Zayn.

                Niall’s heart fell for what felt like the hundredth time tonight as he silently scrambled out of the bathroom. It’s one thing to hear two random blokes do the dirty in a bathroom while you listen, but when one of them is your friend/roommate…shit just gets awkward.

                He found himself wander into the crowd of hard bodies littering the dance floor. He didn’t want to chance running into Harry at the bar again. Instead he found himself squirming his way through the sea of hands until he managed to reach the door of the club. He rushes out, nearly knocking down a man coming in. He mumbles an apology as he stumbles across the street and nearly turns into a sprint as he makes his way down an alley. He slows down as he hits the end of the alley as it becomes obvious really quick that he’s spent way too much time studying and not enough working out.

                After a few seconds he resumes his walk, turning the corner whenever he hits the street light. Then at the next street light he stops. To his right is the club. He sighs, now regretting riding with Zayn to this damn club.

                He moved to the nearby brick wall and slowly slid to the ground, being content to freeze to death rather than have to search for Zayn back in that sex shack. Some time passes before he hears footsteps approach but not pass like all the others. Instead he feels a pair of eyes watch him, and a pungent stench of smoke invade his lungs. The longer the person didn’t move the more awkward Niall felt, however he continued to stare at the ground, intent on winning this small victory. Then the bastard did something fucking terrible. He tapped, his god damn foot.

                Niall’s head shot up and immediately, he groaned.

                “Hey beautiful,” Harry greeted, with his signature cheeky smile.

                “What the hell are you doing out here? Shouldn’t you be elbow deep in some blokes arse?” Niall asks, shuddered to himself as he realizes the scene he just painted.

                “Ha, maybe if he had as nice a bum as you’ve got.” Harry responds with a heightened eyebrow.

                “I’m still straight.” Niall states with a smile.

                “Not after I’m done with you.”

                “You’re disgusting.”

                “But you love me.”

                Niall picks himself up to his feet to look the boy in the eye. A slight feeling of disappointment hits him as he notices Harry is just a little bit taller than him, and he needs to look up ever so slightly to catch his gaze.

                “Are you just like extra horny today or do you act like this every night?” Niall asks, trying to find and waver in those glassy green eyes. All he gets is a steely response and a smirk.

                “Only when I see something I want.” He answers taking a second to drop his eyes over Niall’s body, licking his lips. For like the tenth time tonight Niall’s jaw drops. His hand trembles as he resists the urge to knock the guy’s teeth out.

                “Do you not understand no?”

                “Fraid not, maybe you’ll have to teach me?” He purrs with another Cheshire smile.

                “I don’t think I have the time to teach you manners.” Niall answers, resisting another eye roll.

                “Come on, I can take commands to. Although I quite like giving them better.” He retorts with another slow glance over Niall’s body, leaving him feeling dirty and horribly exposed.

                “Stop doing that!” Niall yells, crossing his arms to try to get rid of that shameful feeling Harry’s glances keep leaving.

                “Can’t help it, you’re just so pretty.” He’s not quite sure how to take that one. He’s been called many things in his life, but pretty was never one.

                “Thank you but for the last fucking time…I. Am. Not. Gay.” Niall simply states, as controlled as he can manage. Harry just rolls his eyes at that and takes another drag of his cigarette, blowing a puff in Niall’s direction.

                Niall just scowls. He earns back a cheeky grin.

                “What are you even doing out here?” Niall asks with a frown. Harry just shrugs.

                “Got boring as soon as you left, plus,” he takes another drag, this time having the courtesy to not blow it in Niall’s face, “I needed a smoke.” Niall bit his lip, fighting the urge to smack that cocky grin off his face. “You want some?” he offers. At first Niall wants to smack it out of his hand…but then the stress of this night actually hits him.

                “Fuck it.” He curses to himself, taking the cigarette in for a long drag. Holding in until the burning sensation in his lungs is nearly unbearable, and finally letting out a sharp cough as his nerves start to feel a buzz.

                “Thanks for the light.” Niall whispers off to the side.

                “Anytime gorgeous,” Harry replies all too happily. He rolls his eyes but doesn’t respond, instead trying to hand back the cigarette. Harry just shakes his head, “feels like you need it more than I do right now.” Niall almost smirks at that.

                “Thanks,” he says before sitting back in his spot against the wall, taking in another bittersweet drag from the cigarette. In his heart he hoped Harry would walk away, but he wasn’t betting on it. And he was right, as Harry took up spot right next to him.

                “So Niall,” Niall braces himself, expecting the dirtiest of questions to start, “where are you from?”

                “Really?” Niall asks in disbelief. Harry just gives him a questioning look. “Relentless comes on the entire time we’ve spoken and now you want to talk like a normal person?” He shrugs, giving an innocent face.

                “I could turn it into a sexual question if that would make you feel more comfortable.”  He offers, actually managing to crack a chuckle out of Niall.

                “I’m good.” He responds, looking to his feet. “I came here with my roommate, who until tonight I didn’t even know was gay, from the University a couple miles up.”

                “Huh,” Harry mumbles to himself. Niall chooses not to question that, in hopes of keeping this conversation PG.

                “Yourself, Mr. Cocky?” Harry laughs taking the smoke back from Niall and inhaling deeply.

                “My flat.” He answers easily. A shiver shoots down his back as a quick image of how much depravity probably happens at Harry’s flat. “I could take you back if you’d like, get your pretty face out of the cold.” Niall suddenly feels his face burn…from the cold.

                “No thanks. I’m just waiting for Zayn to finish whatever the hell he’s doing in there now so I can go to bed.” Niall responds feeling his eyelids start to drift.

                “Your bed is probably cool, but you know what would make it better?” Harry asks with a nudge. Niall rolls his eyes just waiting for the line. “Me in there with you, to keep you warm of course.” He adds quickly. Niall just smirks to himself, as though it’s actually for him.

                “Have you ever tried to seduce a straight guy before? I feel like all the material is being recycled.” Niall tests with a nudge. Harry gasps dramatically.

                “I would never do that. All my material is fresh for a cutie like you.” Harry promises, even holding up a hand as though swearing an oath.

                “Jesus Christ.” Niall laughs. He’s still amazed at Harry’s persistence.

                “Nice bloke, but I don’t think he compares to you.” Harry easily says making Niall suck in a breath.

                “Oh my god,” he moans into a giggle. “You are so damn persistent.”

                “Just lets you know that I have _incredible_ stamina.” Harry answers with a wink, causing Niall to crack up in laughter.

                “You’re actually kind of funny… for such a slag.” Niall adds quickly focusing on Harry’s face.

                “Thank you, beautiful.” Harry takes the insult surprising well, getting yet another giggle out of Niall. His eyelids are now acting like weights, dragging him off to sleep. A pleasant feeling starts in his fingertips, working its way up his arms. His head droops, finding a soft spot on Harry’s shoulder.

                “You’re warm,” Niall whispers, losing his battle against sleep.

                “You’re soft,” Harry whispers back, planting a kiss on Niall’s ear that sends a tingle ricocheting across the rest of his body. Niall just smiles, it feels nice, and he’s too tired to protest. He knows it’s a bad idea but he lets his eyes rest for a moment, and in that moment he fell asleep.

 

                You know hangovers are kind of weird. It kind of equates to a simple saying. In the darkness it’s peaceful. In the darkness it’s quiet. In the darkness it’s nice.

                So when that asshole that is the sun left a burning sensation in Niall’s darkness, he was less than excited. He groans, already feeling a burning sensation start at his forehead and slowly work its way around Niall’s head. He gulps, immediately panting at how dry his throat has become overnight.

                “Fuck,” He moans hoarsely. He chances a peek and is instantly burned with the fiery inferno that is the sun. He shoots up to avoid that flaming onslaught of light only to be met with a head spin. He got up way too fast. His stomach churns causing him to hunch of.

 _What the fuck did I do last night?_ He wonders to himself as he rubs his eyes, trying to get some kind of grasp on where the hell he was. The last thing he remembered was shutting his eyes on Harry’s shoulder. And then there’s just a veil of darkness hanging in front of the rest of the night.

                Just then he feels something, someone, shift next to him, letting out a tired groan. Niall’s body freezes on instinct as he tries to comprehend what that means. He shifts just slightly, to check to be sure what he was already thinking. Yep, he’s in a bed. He travels his hand down to find his knickers to be the only clothing on him. He cringes as the reality that he did…something very naughty last night.

                He peeks over to find the person covered by blanket next to him. A soft snore leaves to body. Niall takes a second before moving, centimeter by centimeter until his hand lightly holds the end of the sheet. He takes a deep breath before confirming what he was dreading the most.

                He finds a boy in bed with him.

                His face falls to his hands, with a sigh.

                “Son of a bitch,”  

             


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sorry for taking a really long time to update this, if anyone out there is reading this that it. RL and me scrapping the second chapter about 8 times got in the way before I stopped absolutely hating it. I hope you like the second chapter, at the very least I enjoyed it...for the most part.  
> Warning: Drug use and cursing

                Soft lips crashed into his, creating a perfect seam as his hands caress the other body. They explore the rich figure full of soft skin, tight muscle, and rich taste. Heat rushes through his body as he tilts his head to deepen the kiss, his hands grip for anything to maintain his balance from the loss of blood that seemed to have flowed to his groin. He felt his face go light headed as the other boy’s hands cupped his face, sending jolts down to his toes.

                Until suddenly the brunette whirl’s Zayn sending in a hoof against the wall. By the time he looks back up the smaller boy has backed him against the wall. One hand travelling to cup his package, the other grabbed his hair as he gave a tug. He leans in until his hot breath is against Zayn’s side.

                “Say what you want.” He hisses into the ear causing a moan to escape the olive skinned boy.

                A face flashes through his mind, but is gone as soon as it came.

                “You,” Zayn breathes, but this only earns him a harder tug to the hair. An embarrassing noise leaves his lips.

                “Say my name.” he demands.

                “I want you Louis. Fuck I want you.” Zayn panted, his already recently spent cock already begging for release again. Louis palmed him through his briefs causing yet another agonizingly embarrassing moan to fall from his lips.

                Zayn feels the pixie-like boy’s lips curve against his ears as he quietly whispers. “Damn fucking right.”

                But then he pulls away. Zayn makes a whining noise as the incredible heat Louis left on him quickly evaporates as he takes a step back, winking to the other.

                “Much as I hate to leave a fine piece of man like you, I must go find other prospects to conquer. Cheers for the shag mate.” The brunette smirks quickly skipping out of the bathroom, effectively leaving Zayn high and dry.

                “Bullocks,” Zayn curses as he collapses under the incredible weight that, that wanker left him with. The heat slowly fades but it’s the worst feeling to have hanging over him until he can finally pick himself off the bathroom floor.

                As soon as he can manage he finds himself back into the club. The vibrations of the music and heavy smoke assaulting his still sensitive senses. He tries to weave his way through the mass of bodies collected on the dance floor. He steadily makes his way to bar, the last place he saw his blonde friend.

                When he gets there however the bar is riddled with gents, but none are Niall. A quick wave a panic washes over Zayn as he realizes he now has no clue where his friend has gone. He twirls to look out at the dance floor but there’s no sign of Niall anywhere.

                “Fuck,” he mutters as he spins back to the barkeep.

                “Excuse me, have ya seen a cute blonde boy sitting at the bar?” He calls to him over the music.

                The barkeep laughs, “When don’t I see one in here. Buy something or piss off.” Zayn scoffs at how rude the man is. Of course he has, he’s in a fucking gay bar. He quickly steps back and moves to the hopelessly crowded dance floor.

                It’s a swarm of bodies as he franticly looks for his Irish friend. But with all the faceless hard bodies piled together into the mosh pit of a dance floor finding his mate feels impossible. He scans he crowd, turning several lookalikes around before swiftly apologizing and returning to the search. One even had the notion that Zayn was flirting and tried to start something. Suffice is to say Zayn was not in the mood.

                He’d all but lost hope until his eyes fell prey to a familiar face. Namely Louis, who was snuggling up next to a fit lad with an obvious boner. Louis was in the middle of whispering sweet nothings when Zayn approached him removing the wanker from Louis.

                “Oi mate, we already had our go,” but the look of outrage quickly turns to a smirk, “but if you really want to again I might be able to squeeze you in.” Zayn keeps a steady face as the brunette quickly realizes now’s not the time for flirting.

                “You alright mate? You look like you’ve seen a ghost, and not even a hot one at that.” Louis smirks at his own joke.

                “I’m looking for my mate.” Louis eyes go wide at the horribly lame excuse to get rid of his latest boy toy.

                “Uh sorry to disappoint love but I’m not a babysitter. I’m here to fuck.” Zayn winces at the horribly too vivid image. When he opens his eyes he looks the shorter boy dead on and seems to actually capture his gaze.

                “Please.” There’s a terrible moment of tension between the two before Louis groans.

                “ _Fine!_ I’ll help you play zookeeper and find your lost puppy.” Zayn’s lips perk up as he places a peck on the brunette’s cheek.

                “Cheers.” All he earns is an eye roll accompanied the world’s most dramatic groan.

                “Come on.” He waves as he quickly struts through the club, causing the crowd to diverge at his present like he’s bloody Jesus parting the Red Sea. He quickly finds his way to the bar, shortly followed by Zayn who actually had to wiggle his way through the crowd.

                “Hey, have you seen a-” he starts but quickly turns to Zayn with a frown, “what the hell does your friend even look like?”

                “Blonde, blue eyes, pretty as hell, dressed in a checkered red top,” Louis gave yet another dramatic eye roll.

                “Helpful. Hey have you seen a blondie twink with blue peepers in a red shirt?” Louis rephrases. The barkeep turns but softens slightly as he sees Louis.

                “Not quite sure mate, lots of pretty little boys coming through here.” Louis huffed waving over the bartender to whisper something. Zayn can’t make out the low tone but it certainly seems to grab the workers attention as he face flushes. Louis leans back with a simple smirk.

                “Y-yeah I think I’ve seen him. Lonely looking thing sitting at the bar? Some bloke starting getting handsy and he run off.” He ends pointing toward the door. Louis flashes Zayn a proud grin, and then the barkeep a wink before going toward the door.

                “Cheers mate.” Zayn calls back as he follows along in Louis’s wake.

                The second they’re outside the bone chilling wind nearly sends Zayn back inside, but Louis doesn’t seem fazed.

                “Oi, have you seen a blondie twink come out here?” Louis hollers shamelessly over to the bouncer. The big guy slowly turns which seems to actually stop Louis in his tracks. However it only ends up faltering his steps as he quickly regains his composure and walks straight up to the bouncer. The scene looks quite similar to a Chihuahua staring up at a German shepherd.

                “You mean that one.” He points slowly across the street to the nearby street corner. Zayn and Louis follow his gaze to two figures sitting against the brick wall. A weight seems to lift off his chest as he spots a patch of blonde sitting atop one of the lads and he finds himself rushing over.

                “Thanks mate.” Louis calls back to the bouncer from his lackadaisical pace.

                “Niall!” Zayn hollers as he comes up to the two.

                “Shh mate, he’s passed out over here.” A lean looking bloke calls back toward Zayn that has him checking out the boy. He’s sort of a tall lanky fellow, with thick dark curls coming from the ends of a dark beanie. He has a dark theme coming from his dark clothing apart from a plain white shirt, exposed through his dark grey jacket.

                Zayn quickly kneels next to his friend, checking him over to see if he’s damaged. When he looks alright Zayn finally lets out a sigh of relief.

                “Hazza? What the bloody hell are you doing out here?” Louis asks as he finally makes it. The one called ‘Hazza’ laughs lowly as he nudging the boy sleeping on his shoulder before taking drag of his smoke.

                “Been taking care of this cutie, ‘til he passed out right on top of me. You’d think it was the first time he’s had a blunt.” Zayn eyes light up into a glare directly at ‘Hazza’.

                “You gave him spliff? What the bloody hell’d you do that for?” Hazza raises his arms in defense.

                “Sorry mate, he asked for it. He was all wound up. Had to make sure he didn’t blow his top or summat.” This doesn’t do much to comfort Zayn.

                Niall wasn’t the type of lad to do spliff, or much of anything illegal for that matter. The first and last time Zayn had gotten Niall to try drugs was when he accidentally left a special brownie he’d gotten off a friend on the floor in their room and Niall, and his love for any and all food gobbled it up before Zayn could even notice. When he’d told Niall ‘bout it, he’d gone nearly mental.

                “This is _like_ his first time doing drugs you wanker.” Zayn scolded now giving Niall a light tap on the cheek to see if he would respond. A snore is all he gets in return.

                “Hey man chill out, Niall will be fine okay. It’s some pretty good stuff, here you want a go?” he holds the light out to Zayn.

                “No I don’t want any of that right now. I’d like it if someone would help me make sure this idiot isn’t dead over here.” Zayn emphasized giving Niall another tap, a tad stronger this time.

                “Zayn I’m sure he’s fine. He’s probably just tired.” Louis tries, not doing much to make Zayn calm down.

                “Yeah well I’d feel fucking better if he weren’t sleeping out here in the cold.” Zayn sighs pulling Niall up in his arms and propping a hand over his shoulder. “Thanks Louis for helping me find him.” Zayn imparts before taking a step.

                “Whoa mate, how exactly do you plan on getting home tonight?” Louis now stood in his way causing Zayn to falter as he tried to go around, but stopped as soon as Louis moved to block yet again.

                “I’m gonna drive, what do you think?” Zayn fumed, quickly growing irritated by Louis getting in the way of that. Louis stood headfast however through Zayn’s glare and returned with his own authoritative look.

                “Look it’s not much of my business, but I was there when you took MDMA in the loo. I don’t know if you should be driving anywhere.” Louis reminded with a hand to the taller boy’s shoulder. Zayn could feel his body flush as he realized now that the brunette was right. It wouldn’t do them any good if he found Niall only to crash his car on the way back.

                “Fine, what do you think I should do then?” Zayn fumed.

                “You could just let me take him back to our place while you drove yourself.” ‘Hazza’ suggested from the background, earning him a scowl from Zayn.

                “Now’s not the time Haz.” Louis shot back to which ‘Haz’ raised his arms in defense.

                “Don’t get twisted, I was just taking a piss.” He moved over so he was next to the others before adding, “He could drop Niall off and walk back.”

                “How chivalrous of you,” Louis quipped smacking ‘Haz’s’ head. “What my moronic roommate over here was trying to say was you could sleep it off at our place.”

                “That’s not at all what I said.” Louis turns to ‘Haz’ with a smile.

                “Harry, please don’t be a prick to the pretty as hell boy. Cheers.” Louis said all too seriously, effectively silencing the other.

                “I don’t want to intrude.” Zayn adds before they get too far with their little plan, Zayn hadn’t even accepted yet.

                “Honey, it wasn’t really a question. Can’t bear to think of a life where I don’t get to tap that pretty arse of yours again, would I?” Louis informed with a Cheshire smile. Zayn felt his face flush from the compliments.

                “Well, thanks then. It’s really nice of you.” Zayn follows an eager Louis, and a reluctant Harry toward the parking garage.

 

                The first thing he notices when they arrive at the flat is how alarmingly close to the University they are. He could probably walk to his dorm in three minutes. Zayn didn’t quite like the idea of this Harry fellow living so close to them.

                The entire ride over Zayn is filled with the details of how Harry met Niall. He tells of a very sappy tale of how Harry set eyes on Niall’s perky arse, and beautiful face, in that order, and from there he knew he really wanted to fuck him sideways ever since.

                Louis has a roaring laugh at that, but Zayn has to swallow at how vulgar he describes Niall who’s still snoring into Zayn’s side in the backseat. He pretty much has to sit on his hands to avoid snapping the boy’s neck.

                “Welcome to our humble abode.” Louis greets as he takes Zayn upstairs. It’s a nice place, sort of messy. The living room is connected to the kitchen with two bedrooms coming off the back. The entire place is somewhat messy, but that’s to be expected with two blokes living together.

                “Nice place.” Zayn compliments as he sets Niall upon on the couch.

                “Thanks babe.” Louis responds, causing Zayn to jolt as he hand grabs a nice chunk of his arse.

                “Now’s not really the time for that.” Zayn whispers back to avoid Harry hearing. Louis gives a dramatic sigh, obviously having no clue about subtlety.

                “There’s never not a time for sex. What the hell is the point of life if I can’t shag an attractive stranger at midnight?” Louis whines looking to Zayn as though he has a real answer. When it’s obvious Zayn has none Louis quickly looks over to Harry.

                “What about you then? Fancy a go before bed?” he turns back to Zayn. Harry scoffs shaking his head.

                “Keep it in your pants Lou.” Who turns back to Zayn with a hand on his chest, leaning up to his ear.

                “I promise to be quick, quiet, and worth it.” He hisses, making the raven haired boy’s knees turn to jelly. He takes in a deep breath, fighting the incredible instinct to drag the smaller boy back to one of those rooms and letting him do whatever he wants.

                “I’m all spent.” Zayn lies causing Louis to pout before plumping down onto a chair in a huff.

                “All you grannies can go fuck off to bed then.” He curses before slipping on the tv. Harry chuckles to himself at his roommate’s little drama queen act before taking a seat at Niall’s head. Zayn doesn’t overlook how Harry is quickly playing a hand in Niall’s hair.

                “Don’t be a sour puss just cause you can’t get laid tonight.” Harry throws back to the pouty boy, who shoots him an incredulous look.

                “Can’t get laid! I’ll have you know _Harold_ that I shagged that tall dark meat over there,” he points to Zayn, “and was on my way to second base with a blonde beauty before that same punk looker over there, dragged me out to find him,” he ends pointing toward the sleeping boy.

                The curly haired boy’s mouth drops to an O. His eyes flew to Zayn for confirmation who couldn’t look the boy in the eye.

                “Bloody hell, didn’t think Lou was your type.” Harry snickered from the couch.

                “It wasn’t like that.” The olive-skinned boy muttered almost inaudibly. Louis cackles from his seat, Zayn turns in a huff but the cackle was aimed at the tv rather than the boys. Louis himself seems to be completely turned off from the conversation already.

                Zayn sighs feeling his cheeks burn as he plops on the other side of Niall. The blonde turns on his side from the new weight making the most delicious of noises as he does. Zayn blinks, quickly shaking that thought form his head.

                Niall does look quite good sleeping though. The blonde nestling his head into Harry’s leg as he snores softly, every now and then making those embarrassingly cute noises. When he tosses again and is face down into Harry’s thigh Zayn feels his cheeks flame.

                He felt guilty knowing that he had been the cause to get his best mate high and now groping into some strange lad’s trousers. He knew Niall was straight, and he would be in heaps of trouble for this later.

                Zayn yet again sighs and his eyes travel over to Harry and is taken aback by the thoughtful stare Harry gives him, complete with a bitten lower lip for concentration. Harry quickly looks to his lap as he must realize he’d been staring.

                “Something on your mind then?” Zayn wonders to just Harry, keeping it low so Louis couldn’t hear. He shakes his head slowly before answering.

                “You just seem really close to him is all.” Harry answers simply, but his eyes give away that he’s milling something over.

                “Yeah of course I am. I’ve known him since we were young. Met him when I was about 14 when he moved to Bradford from Ireland. We’ve been friends ever since. Moved to same University soon after.”

                “The one here?” Harry interrupts. Zayn just nods, but then it dawns on him that he’d shared way too much already. He looks back to the curly haired boy who has the same thoughtful look that he had at the start.

                “Shit, I shouldn’t really be sharing this much should I.” Zayn resumed more to himself than Harry.

                “Nah mate you’re all good. You just really care about him.” Harry noted, causing Zayn to smirk.

                “Yeah, he’s my best mate. I love him to death.” Zayn responded, his face falling somewhat the longer he looked at Niall, his chest tightening a tad at the peaceful look on the Irish lad.

                “Love,” Harry echoes with a strange tone that Zayn can’t quite place. He looks up to be met with a knowing look from Harry. He’s about to ask exactly what that means when Louis hollers at the tv.

                “Come on now! He doesn’t really love you, he’s a fucking dog!” the pixie-like boy shoots to his feet and scrambles to the kitchen brining to sets of eyes along with him. “Fucking men, all pigs I tell yah. I mean you tell someone you love them and then the next thing you know they’re shagging your best mate. I tell yah, it’s a bunch of horse shit.” Louis rambles before looking up to meet the eyes. “Either of you want some?” Louis holds up what looks to be a fag, but upon closer inspection is in fact a blunt.

                “Here, here,” Harry pipes raising his hand.

                “Why not,” Zayn adds, not like they’re going to be going anywhere anyways. And with the MDMA never really kicking in, he felt like he needed a high.

                “I mean you can’t be so daft as to trust a man really. All they want is what’s in your pants.” Louis continues his rant as he comes back with smokes in one hand and beers in the other. He tosses them to either boy before retaking his place his chair to the television.

                “Lou chill out, it’s just a dating show. No need to damn all men on its behalf.” The curly boy pointed out to which the other brunette just sneered.

                “I don’t quite remember asking your opinion _Harold_ , unless of course you’re agreeing with me. Now please go back to your big eyed blonde wonder over there and leave me to vent.” Louis snapped, quietly muttering something that sounded like ‘you don’t understand me’, earning him an eye roll from ‘Harold’. Zayn couldn’t help but snicker at that name.

                “Sorry bout Lou, he gets kinda…into it.” Harry apologizes. This is promptly confirmed by yet another rant from Lou after the man supposedly broke up with her over her weight, causing Lou to screech in outrage. Harry swiftly tosses him a lighter with he thanks and lights his smoke.

                “He means well, I promise.” Zayn smirked thinking about a riled up Louis, and it ends up looking like a really miffed toddler.

                “I can tell.” He waits a second before taking a light of his own smoke and holding it in his chest, feeling the bittersweet sensation of smoke burning in his lungs. He eventually lets out, feeling the immediate relief at the loss of smoke, but at the same time being edged on by that a numb tingling starting in his chest and slowly dancing his way across his chest.

                “Some good stuff,” Zayn praised as Harry just smirked.

                “Only problem is this stuff really does give you a  for food, will probably want to kick open the kitchen later.” Harry informs before taking his own drag.

                “Mmm food.” An Irish accent hummed quickly grabbing everyone’s attention. His eyes fluttered revealing a pair of baby blues staring up at boys like a fawn waking for the first time.

                “Niall,” Zayn mumbles, his hazy vision quickly going somber.

                “Nice to see you again cutie,” Harry grinned as his hands still played with the tips of the blonde’s hair. Niall’s eyes danced from face to face, even Louis had taken interest in his wake up. His eyes dart back and forth before finally landing on Zayn.

                “Someone mentioned food. I’m fucking starving. Can you make me something?” Niall whispered, his voice still sounding raspy from sleep.

                “Yeah, sure mate.” Zayn quickly got up.

                “I’ll help yah I guess.” Harry got up and followed Zayn to the kitchen. When he glanced back he caught sight of Louis leaving his seat and taking Harry’s spot before starting with a ‘Welcome back to the land of the living-’

                “Well your friend’s awake. You can remember to breathe now.” Harry quipped with a nudge to the side that sent tingles down Zayn’s side. The spliff was definitely starting to take effect, even he could feel himself starting to get peckish.

                “Yeah,” Zayn laughs as he mainly watches the curly haired boy pull out supplies for a sandwich. “Glad too, now I don’t have to beat the shit out of you.” Zayn adds with a smile to say he’s taking a piss.

                “I’m shaking.” Harry muses as he sets aside a sandwich, starting on the second. “What does he like?” he gives a head nod toward the couch.

                “Whole lot of everything, boy eats like a horse.” Harry smirks before stacking the sandwich high of meats, cheeses, lettuce, tomato, before finally sticking in some sauce. Zayn smiles to himself, thinking of the endless gut that boy had and the millions of times Zayn had to share his food because Niall was “starving”.

                “One hell of a sandwich coming up,” he slides it over to Zayn who takes it, turning back to living room only to have dropped the plate with a crash. His heart sinks at the sight he finds.

                Niall hovering over Louis on the sofa, the Irish boy’s hands on either side of the brunettes face. Hungry eyes stare at each other, like a lion stalking his prey. The smaller boy’s hands stretch out over the blonde’s neck. Both of them giggle as Niall slowly tilts his head and kisses Louis.

                “Hey butter fingers-” Harry starts from the kitchen but is promptly cut off as he catches sight of the same thing Zayn has. “Oh.” He whispers.

                The kiss seems to deepen on the couch, with the tiny boy crossing his legs over Niall’s back. Noises of enjoyment start melting from their lips as they start to wiggle. The couch visibly shakes as one boys hand grips the couch before a loud moan fills the flat.

                Zayn feels his face flush from the horribly compromising scene he’s found. All at once a rush of emotions hit him. Embarrassment for watching them snog, arousal because it’s not exactly a horrible sight, and something else, something that leaves a sour taste in his gut.

                His mind quickly tells him that he needs to tear them apart. Niall is straight after all, and he can’t let his straight friend kiss a gay guy. Right? That’s how it works right?

                But before he can move Harry is the one to come storming from the kitchen and tearing Niall off of Louis. The blonde whines, his hands pawing against Harry’s grip.

                “Oi, no one likes a cock block.” Louis cries from the couch, picking himself up. “Find your own lad.” Harry rolls his eyes at his roommate before picking the still struggling blonde off his feet and going through one of the doors to the bedroom.

                Zayn is quick to follow, coming in to find Harry placing a pouting Niall onto a bed.

                “What was that?” Zayn asks shutting the door behind him.

                “I was going to ask you. I thought you said you were straight.” Harry accuses to Niall who is sprawled out on the bed.

                “I am!” he whines, “She was just really pretty.” He continues dreamily.

                “Do you mean Louis?” Zayn suggests in disbelief. Niall’s lips curve into a smile and he quickly nods.

                “You do know he’s a guy right?” Harry sputtered, sharing the same look of shock as Zayn.

                Niall’s face is unmoved as he just shrugs. “He doesn’t act like one.” Niall giggled before falling back on the bed.

                “Is he normally like this when he’s high?” Harry questions, but Zayn just shrugs.

                “He’s not really the type to get high. Highest I’ve ever seen him is when he takes too much cough syrup.” 

                “Well I think he’s out of it again.” He notes from the bed. “Hopefully for the rest of the night then,”

                “Right, that was…interesting.” Zayn comments, while shoving that sour taste in his gut down.

                “Yeah, I’m gonna go check on Louis. Make sure he’s not humping the couch or summat.” Harry announces with a laugh. “Holler if you need something.” He calls before shutting the door, leaving Zayn for the first time tonight alone with Niall.

                For some reason he thought he’d know what he wanted to say once he got the chance to be alone with Niall after tonight but now that he actually was…he was at a loss for words. His chest tightened as he tried to think up some explanation for tonight. He couldn’t bear to tell Niall the truth. That he was hopelessly and irrevocably in love with the bastard. And he knew that he could never return those feelings.

                Or at least that is what he thought until fucking Liam convinced him to “test him out, see if he has fun there”. So like a bloody fool he took Niall to the gay bar to see how he would react to the new surroundings. Initially it wasn’t promising; Niall looked more out of place than Satan in a church. And Zayn watching from the shadows was nearly convinced to take his mate home, apologizing profusely for the obvious mistake, although he’d never tell him exactly what the mistake was. But then out of nowhere this tall, lean, Picasso sculpture shows up and is completely molests the blonde. Zayn has a half a mind to throw the dude out on his ass before seeing something that almost looks like a smirk on Niall’s face.

                The pain he felt in his chest was indescribable. He knew his friend was beautiful, but it never occurred to him that if he were to leave him in a gay bar that men would…flirt with him. And seeing this bloke _touching_ Niall set something off in Zayn that quickly sent him the bloke next to him, a smallish fellow with inviting blue eyes, and immediately claimed his mouth before dragging him off to the bathroom.

                The sex was amazing, mind blowing, fucking god like. But as soon as it was over all Zayn was left with was an empty feeling in his chest as he realizes he left his friend to the vultures of the club while he tried, unsuccessfully, to shag away the feelings he harbored.

                And now as he stares at his best mate, a guy that love with his whole heart…he didn’t know what to say. Granted the boy was high as a kite and half asleep but even now Zayn wanted to apologize to Niall. And it wasn’t even a selfless apology. It was an apology because he was the selfish one who had sex instead of just asking Niall if he could ever be gay.

                Now he’s gone and fucked it all up.

                “Bullocks,” he mumbles to himself before tucking Niall in for the night. 


End file.
